back home
by duckmadgirl
Summary: set after the events of Rules of engagement Kate goes to the hospital to see mike. my take on what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hammersley had returned to home port at around 09:00 and everyone was desperate to disembark and take some time. The last 48 hours had been tough. Draining physically and for some emotionally as well. They had to organise and assist with a mass evacuation on Samaru as the island village they were assisting in building a medical centre had been attacked. The SAS had gone to investigate and isolate the insurgents, but they were ambushed and attacked. Hammersley had been tasked with extracting the SAS team. The only place that they could safely dock was Sambon Warf. The whole task resulted in Mike and Jim getting wounded both had serious injuries but Mike was more serious shrapnel wound and serious blood loss. Both men had been medi-vaced on to HMAS Melbourne. Leaving Kate as the Commanding officer of Hammersley.

Getting a command of a ship even a patrol boat was something Kate had dreamed of her whole career. But getting her first command in this way was not how she ever imagined or wanted to achieve this. Hammersley was Mike Flynn's ship and she would be glad to hand it back when he had recovered. Then she had to deal with a stow-away and possible hostage situation.

She was desperate to get off Hammersley and to the hospital but being in command meant she had a ton of paperwork to go through before she could leave. Standing on the deck looking out at the port and the crew all leaving she was talking to Commander Marshall

"Mikes in intensive care. Now everything went well but the next 24 to 48 hours are apparently crucial"

"that's good news" she smiled

"yeah yes it is. They say they wont know if there is any perement damage until he wakes up"

Kates heart sank. The Navy was mikes life. It would more or less kill him if he had to take a desk job and was unable to return to the sea, to Hammersley.

Marshall told her mike must have thought she was good enough to be in command otherwise he would not have left her in charge as he lead the extraction team.

"now About your Stow-away"

"oh I sent a report..." was her reply internally her mind was going "oh that's great my first command and I stuff up over a stow-away there is no way they will let me take another command again."

"and I read it. Bit unorthodox" he smiled

"yeah" Kate smiled with relief at least Marshall was alright with the way she handled things and she wasn't in any trouble for bringing the girl back to Australia.

"but a good result"

"yes" Kate smiled looking out at the sea. Now all she really wanted was go to the hospital.

Kate rushed out of the lift. It had taken a age to go up the few floors. She fiddled with her collar loosening it from around her neck. Turning the corner she walked in to the path of Jim Roth. She was surprised to see him here as he was the big tough SAS type who usually didn't listen to medical advise like get a scan after a head injury.

"your back home" she smiled at him.

"I just had a CT scan. Everything is fine"

"oh that's great" she was pleased for him it had been a nasty incident and he had been seriously injured

The space between them suddenly felt awkward and neither of them knew what to say to each other.

"so um you hear to see mike?" he asked

"yeah" she nodded slightly

"we had fun Kate" he smiled with a slightly forced smile. "take care of yourself" he sidestepped around her.

She turned eyes following him "what do you mean"

He looked at her it was painful to recall the moment when he realised the woman he loved was in love with someone else. "when you and mike were in the ward room on Hammersley I wasn't asleep. I heard you"

"I have enormous respect for lieutenant commander Flynn as ..." she replied nervously trying to hide her true feelings.

He smiled with a chuckle "its okay smudge. I don't get all hung up on fraternisation rules like you navy guys." He held out his hand "take care of your self" he smiled taking her hand he turned it tracing his thumb along her knuckles before pulling away despite Kates resistance.

She watched him as he walked towards the lift. Despite her feelings for mike she did love Jim and she never wanted to hurt him like that. She turned on her heal and walked along the long corridors of the hospital till she found the ICU where mike was.

Kate walked in to mikes room closing the door behind her. Looking at him lay in the bed was hard she just wanted him to wake up. Walking over to the bed she placed her hand on his arm. Tracing it down towards his hand dodging the iv line that was providing the life saving medication and fluids. She edged her hand under his fingers. It felt so small in his. She gave his had a squeeze hoping for some sort of reaction a responce something that showed he knew she was there.

When there was non she sat in the hard uncomfortable blue plastic chair beside the bed. Forcing back the tears trying not to cry. She just sat and watched. Watched the slow rise and fall of mikes chest listing to the machines humming in the background. She just watched and prayed. Prayed he would wake up. Wake up and be alright. But most of all he would come back to Hammersley


	2. Chapter 2

Mike awoke unsure of where he was. The last thing he remembered was being on Sambon Warf extracting the SAS team that had been ambushed near by. He remembered being catapulted in to the air and landing on the rocks below. The excruciating pain that followed was unbearable but for some reason he couldn't move or let people know. He could hear people shouting around him. he had the strange sensation of floating in mid air.

The slow realisation that he was in hospital hit him. The light around him was dim and dark and the room also had a strange hospital smell the mix of disinfectant , antiseptic and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Moving his good leg he tried to push himself up and move in to a more comfortable position .it brushed something on the edge of the bed. Reaching out he felt a mass of hair.

Kate woke with a start. Everywhere ached. Her neck and shoulders were stiff and all down her back was sore. She rolled her head back rolling her shoulders round trying to loosen the knots that had developed. Looking around she realised she had fallen asleep against Mikes Hospital Bed . she had found something more uncomfortable than her rack on HMAS Anzac as a junior sailor.

"Kate?" mike called out. His voice horse from the oxygen.

"your awake" she smiled rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She passed him a glass of water.

Taking a deep sip. "what happened?" he asked the events still hazy in his mind

"there was a attack on Sambon warf. Everything went to hell and you got shrapnel imbedded in your leg"

"what about Jim" he asked some of the events coming back to him. He remembered that Jim was wounded and he was helping him to the RHIB.

"oh" she was surprised he asked she thought he didn't like him. "he is fine. He had a head injury, he had a slight concussion but a CT scan shows that there is no damage"

"not that I am not pleased to see you Kate but don't you want to be with him"

" umm he's fine" she forced a smile "besides I told Nav and the crew I would let them know how you were" she hoped she sounded convincing

"right" he smiled. He knew she was lying and there was something else. Her hair was uncharacteristically out of place and her white uniform was all creased which was most unlike her. She was normally neat as a pin especially when in her smarts.

"how long have I been out of it" he asked

"since the accident so about 4 days"

"and how long have you been sat in that chair?"

Looking at her watch "oh not long" she lied

"you always were crap at lying McGregor" he grinned

"umm" she tried to avoid eye contact

"Kate?"

" 2 days"

"and Jim is okay with that?"

"he's umm he's gone" she forced her self to smile

"Kate"

"I am fine really" she hated sympathy and anything that showed sigins that could be considered that she was weak. "look i'll go and call Nav and the Crew let them know your finally awake and all right." At that moment one of the doctors came in to do routine observations

"Kate go and get some sleep"

"I can sleep when I am dead"

"that wasn't a request X" he put on is commanding officer voice

"Sir" she huffed

Kate pulled up in front of her apartment. It was only now she realised how tired she actually was. The events on Samaru and the last 48 hours camping on the edge of a hospital bed and hard plastic chair had taken its tole on her. Opening the door she flopped down on the sofa and was asleep before she knew It.

She woke to the sound of someone knocking at her door. Looking round the room dusk was setting in and she had no idea how long she had been asleep. She pulled the door open and found that it was Nikki standing there. Looking Kate up and down she saw that she was still in her now badly creased whites.

"have you been at the hospital since we docked?" she asked walking through

"may be" Kate cringed

"Kate!. Is it Jim?" Nav asked now worried for her friend

"Jim is fine. He actually listened to Swain and had a CT which was all clear. Well according to him"

"so why were you..." the realisation hit her "were you with Mike?"

Kate nodded

"what about Jim?"

"he left. Said that we had fun and to take care of my self..."

"why I thought that you were going alright?"

"I don't know, any way it doesn't matter" she didn't really want to go in to the details as it was too complicated and sharing it with Nav who served on the same ship well it could lead to more problems. "oh and we are on shore leave till a temporary CO can be found but we are all on stand by for notice to sail"

"that's good. But why haven't they asked you? You would make a great CO"

"one day but not now. I guess they don't know how long mike will be on sick leave for and they want some one with more experience behind them and any way I don't want it yet and not on Hammersley its mike's ship"

The following day Kate returned to the hospital, with a basket of fruit and a book she found in mikes cabin on Hammersley. She had also found Mike had been moved from the ICU to a general ward but he did have a room to him self.

"hey" she smiled walking in to the room

Looking up "glad to see you looking a little more human X" he smiled

Kate shook her head placing her things on the table at the foot of the bed.

She sat in the chair next to the bed. Thankfully this was a little more comfortable than the last one/.

"so what did they say. The doctors I mean"

"no nerve damage thankfully. There is some soft tissue bruising"

"that's great. Did they umm did they say when you might be able to come back?"

"careful Kate sounds like you might actually miss me"

"well.. well I .. I just think ..." she was interrupted by her phone. Saved by the bell

"sir... yes ... right... okay... I can be there in 2 hours"

"everything alright?" mike asked.

"yeah I have to go . NAVCOM have found a temporary CO so we have been given notice for sea."

"talk soon. Take care of Hammersley for me" he grinned

"you and that bloody ship" Kate laughed as she walked out of the room leaving mike alone

 **so as it stands I am having mike and Kate as just friends. hope you enjoy**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	3. Chapter 3

It was actually another week before Hammersley actually got to meet its new CO. Lieutenant commander Jack Freeman had a passion for golf and a reputation for supposedly using his clubs for whacking more than golf balls. Kate had never come across or served with him personally but understood he was a old friend of the Charge

"Sir" she smiled saluting as he walked down the gangway accompanied by Commander Marshall

She was trying to welcome him to Hammersley and introduce Nav and the crew when he wandered off sparking up a conversation with charge. Talking about golf and if they would have a chance to practice their putting skills. Looking at each other Kate and Nav were both confused. Surely he could have done that later it wasn't if it was a life or death conversation it could have waited. He did then address the crew talking about wishing mike a speedy recovery, like he knew something they didn't and like he would love to keep holding on to Mike Flynn's Ship. Hammersley was after all one of the most decorated ships in the patrol boat fleet in Cairns.

Kate dismissed the piping party and headed for her cabin. She sent a text off to mike asking what the latest was and how he was doing. He responded by a phone call.

"missing me already X or are the crew begging to have me back" she could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"no actually and no again" she shot back in a flash "anyway cant a friend ask how a friend that's hold up in the hospital with a serious injury how he is doing"

"didn't know you cared" she could hear him smiling. "I am fine thanks. So who did Marshall put on Hammersley?"

"lieutenant commander Jack Freeman"

"ooh have fun" he grinned

"so do you know him?"

"only by reputation" he said pausing for a moment

"you not going to expand"

" the story goes he likes to hit more than just golf balls with his clubs"

"what! And NAVCOM just let him get away with it"

"calm down Kate!" he laughed slightly "its just a story probably used to scare junior sailors and new crew members"

"riight" She didn't sound convinced

The door to the cabin opened

"look I have to go. Talk soon" she hug up looking at Nav who was stood in the door way "sorry Nik I'll be out of your way in a sec" she shoved her phone back in its little cubby by he rack.

Kate lay in her rack. Her mind playing the last 24 hours on a loop, over and over again. The day just went from bad to worse. Kate had taken Hammersley out, al had been fine then around 45 minuets in they had a mayday call that had broken down mid message. When they got to the last known location of the craft a fishing vassal called Sea Lion there was only one boat in the area and it tried to ram the Hammersley. Kate turned the boat in time and they missed the other vessel by a fair few degrees but Freeman still put the blame on Kate. She felt that he shunned her especially when he addressed everyone else on the bridge and gave the order to buffer to organise the FAIDEX party even though she was the boarding officer.

Then he gave her a dressing down in front of the entire crew. She felt like she was back in high school and she was always caught bunking off Physical education by hiding in the loos. She did deserve a little of it looking back she did make a joke about the fact he joked about a load of smuggled ducks being below deck. But when he left swain in charge even though she was officer of the watch hurt. She was the second in command and he just dismissed her. She almost believed the rumours when he started waving one of his clubs about in to her face. He just left the bridge then again. Seeing the body pulled out of the water did make her feel guilty

"hey Nav, you awake" she called in to the darkness

She heard Nav roll over "I am now" she yawned

"whats your take on the new CO"

"he seems capable..."

"he doesn't like woman in command or woman in the navy. Woman have been in the Navy since 1941"

"well yes technically but only in the WRAN they were kicked out in '48 could re join in '51 then were only fully integrated In to the RAN in 1984, so if you look at it woman have only been in the navy for 34 years..."

"Nav I didn't really need that history lesion but thanks"

"your welcome now can I get some sleep I am on first watch"

"sorry" Kate whispered

"shhhh"

 **the information I have included about woman in the RAN I believe to be true information from ( . /history/feature-histories/women-ran-road-command-sea) some one correct me if I have got this wrong. hope you enjoy. the idea of Freeman not liking woman in the navy is my impression of him (I know he had a brain tumour that could change his personality) but there were times I don't think the tumour affected his personality**

 **let me know what you think**

 **Duckmadgirl x**


	4. Chapter 4

They returned to port the following day. They had lost the vessel they were following. There was a moment when it disappeared off of the radar and must have changed course. Kate took this opportunity to ask for a few hours at shore.

"Sir I know we are on a tight turn around but I was hoping for permission to go ashore and visit Lieutenant commander Flynn."

"so do you like his style a lot more since you met me" freeman smiled

"oh" she was taken aback. How was she going to get out of this one, "no sir of course not"

He smiled at her. He was usually able to read most people but not her. "give him my regards"

"thank you sir"

At the hospital mike seemed to be making progress and recovering well.

"so still no news on when you can return"

"you sound too keen to have me back. Is Freeman that bad"

"well umm these things can take time to well it takes time to adjust. Lieutenant Commander Freeman is well he is experienced..."

"but"

"well I don't know I don't think he is used to having woman this high up in the chain of command or as his second in command"

"what makes you say that?" mike was now concerned what was freeman doing to his crew and his ship

"nothing its just..." she stopped was she being silly? I mean every captain of any ship always had a different management style and he was the polar opposite to mike. She recalled a time when mike questioned her and made it known that he was the captain before they had gotten use to each others ways of doing things.

Mike waited for Kate to finish her sentence. "to answer your original question no one seems to be able to tell me. But I have found something to keep me out of trouble. That mercenary we captured. He is hear" he indicated to the room opposite. "he's in a coma. They don't know if he will wake up"

Kate looked over. Her eyes glazed with fear. This man almost killed charge and left her for dead as well.

Seeing that Kate was on edge. "come on lets go get a drink"

"well I am due back to the ship soon and I didn't think that you would be..." she joked

"I meant a brew" he smiled

Kate looked at her watch

"oh I better be going, Hammersley is on a tight turnaround and we need to sail soon"

"I'll walk you out"

They walked through the corridors of the hospital towards the exit.

"there are mercenaries operating on Australian soil. Organising some sort of coup on the Samaru islands"

" what is it with you and mystery islands. Cant you just leave this to the feds for once. This is not some sort of personal mission where you can play superman"

"you bet it is personal after what they did to charge... and to you, I just want to know what these people are up to"

"what ever" Kate smiled knowing he wouldn't back down "just remember if you poke spiders then they usually bite"

"right. And I would be Batman not Superman. Cooler gadgets"

Kate grinned she never had mike down as a comic book geek or as batman.

 **okay so I know these are short but I am reading in between the lines of "a brilliant career" adding things that may have been said in other ways or reading in to the subtext and adding things that should have been said. hope you enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

Things didn't improve for Kate. She had gotten back from the hospital in plenty of time. Hammersley had been successfully refilled. She had met Freeman and Commander Marshall, the AFP had the information on the dead guy they had pulled out of the water. He was the true skipper of the prawn trawler and the 2 guys the boarding party had met were wanted for manufacturing amphetamines. At sea no less. This was a new one for Kate the science said they needed a stable environment and a dingy old trawler in the middle of the seas was anything but stable. The chemicals were highly volatile. The police believed that the skipper was killed by the other guys.

Making the preparations to sail Kate was on the bridge checking the charts with Nav.

"I'll take her out today" freeman called.

"yes sir" Kate replied. She could feel the woman shouldn't be in charge of multi-million dollar war ship vibes pouring off him. Even though she had only had 2 near missises in her time on Hammersley. The second of that being yesterday and that also wasn't her fault. She picked up the tannoy "special sea duty men and cable party close up assume damage control state three condition voyage" she looked around the bridge all the specials were present on the bridge apart from swain. It was most unlike him to be MIA or AWOL. He was usually one of the first to be present.

"where's Swain, has anyone seen the Swain" she called

"no Ma'am" rang out across the bridge

"petty officer Blake, Bridge at the rush" she announced

"XO Special sea duty men and cable party closed up?" freeman asked. It was obvious he knew swain was missing he was just punishing Kate. He was like a cat, toying with the mouse before he killed it.

" umm Specials are closed up sir with the exception of the Swain" she looked nervous something wasn't right.

"swains a ships stopper is he not"

"yes sir"

"your in charge of personnel, how can you not know where he is"

"umm perhaps I have been at the hospital and then stuck in a mission briefing with you and Marshall since we docked" she thought to her self but she didn't say it aloud. "did anyone know Swain had left the ship"

"no Ma'am" once again rang out across the bridge

Kate sighed

"now do I have to remind you that knowing the whereabouts of your crew is a pretty basic part of your job or do you need a refresher course at AFDA" he smiled at this

"no sir" she hated this and he was enjoying making her look incompetent and stupid. But deep down she knew he was right in a way. She had been more concerned on seeing mike than her duties.

He looked out the port side window. "well is this not the swain taking unauthorised shore leave?"

Kate looked out the window to see Swain jumping out of a taxi and running up the quay side towards the gangway. They both could see it was despite the distance. Stepping down Kate looked at Freeman

"I shall speak with him"

"that would be good. That would be very good" he was humouring her which annoyed her. She stepped of the bridge.

It was half a hour before she actually got a chance to speak to Swain.

"swain!" she called as he walked to the bow.

"oh Ma'am, sorry I was late it..."

"Late! How about the fact you left the ship with out permission!"

Swain looked confused "but I did ma'am, from lieutenant Commander Freeman, the captain"

This confused Kate. Why had he given her a hard time if he knew that swain was ashore. He had humiliated her and made her feel small and useless in front of her crew who would still have to look up to her for orders after Freeman was posted off Hammersley.

"oh right Sorry swain" she looked up to where Charge and Freeman were practicing their swing.

Plucking up the courage she knocked on the CO's door.

"Excuse me Sir"

Grunting he turned to face her

"the Swain said you personally gave him permission to leave the ship. Why didn't you tell me that?"

"its the XO's job to know the whereabouts of everyone on board the ship at all times"

"soo this was a test" she was shocked

"to see if there was any back up. And there wasn't, there was no back up.

Kate looked annoyed and shocked. He was completely undermining her and making her feel useless

"look it is in your best interests to impress me. Rumour has it that lieutenant commander Flynn will not be returning to Hammersley. If that is the case I am your new CO" he said with glee that it made Kate sure he was right in both senses one he was enjoying and wanted to take Hammersley from Mike and 2 if he did she would be posted off and on to a new boat as he certainly didn't like having a female second in command. She didn't want to leave Hammersley she had come to love the patrol boats and being with a crew that you could see all the time where as on a frigate you may only see some one once every other day.

She would have to ask Mike as surely he would have told her if he was transferring off and she couldn't see him do that as he loved Hammersley and being at sea. She had no idea what freeman was on about. Putting it to the back of her mind she dismissed it as one of his scaremongering tricks like the golf story

 **I feel this is taking forever LOL but as I have said it is the subtext and unwritten dialog between the charaters. I hope you enjoy. anyway please let me know what you think.**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	6. Chapter 6

Kate sat in her cabin, going over what Freeman was saying. If he did take over then she was certain she would be posted off and if not then she would make sure she transferred before she was pushed off ..She didn't want to leave Hammersley but she didn't want to be unhappy and made to feel stupid. Why didn't Mike tell her if he was leaving?. He did say that he would tell her when he knew when he had been told when he could come back but she had heard nothing so she assumed that fleet medical was waiting on physio and other reports. Pulling out her phone she shot of a text to Him.

 _Hey Mike, there are rumours going around that you are posting off Hammersley and Freeman is the new permanent CO. Whats going on? XO_

She sat chewing her nail waiting for a responce.

 _Don't know where that has come from. Marshall did give me promotion papers and is on at me to take a promotion. Your not trying to get rid of me are you?_

 _No I am just trying to establish weather I want to stay on Hammersley_

 _Whats Freeman been saying?._ Even though it was a text she could hear the worry in his voice.

 _Doesn't matter too much to explain via text am on watch soon. Talk later XO_ she didn't want to worry him. He needed to recover and get better. Get back on Hammersley

Kate rubbed her brow. She had a splitting headache. Stress induced no doubt. A tension headache. She was heading to the bridge and stopped via the ward room. Thankfully Swain was unpacking some supplies and re stocking the med bag

"oh Swain whilst you have that stuff out can I grab a couple of pain killers please." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"one of those days?" he smiled

She rolled her eyes. That kind of day was happening more and more since freeman took over.

"sorry If I contributed to it Ma'am"

" no its not your fault. Anyway I forgot to ask, what was so important that you needed to take off?" she poured her self a glass off water

"nothing really it was Sally."

"oh" she was taken aback. Sally had been struggling and all the crew didn't want to see her and Swain split. "is everything okay"

"yeah just trying to keep it that way. Chloe is teething"

Kate smiled

Swain looked through the medical bags moving things about "that's wired. The paracetamol is missing"

"have we run out?" it was unlike Swain to not keep a infantry of the supplies and notify her when they were running low on something

"impossible we had a full box when we left port." He was puzzled. He hadn't given any out and bomber as second medic hadn't signed anything out . "I'll make a note of it Ma'am. I am sorry"

"its not your fault. I'll inform the CO"

Walking on to the bridge she braced her self for what was to come.

"Sir" she handed him the latest from NAVCOM

"everything up to date X"

"yes sir" she paused debating on whether to inform him of the missing drugs. They were hardly powerful painkillers but deciding it was important as any form of addiction could impair the ability of the sailor in question. " there is one minor thing. The paracetamol has gone missing from the supply cupboard"

"Missing?"

"yes some one has taken it"

Kate went to charge, taking over as officer of the watch meant she needed to check the log reports

She had just opened the file and began reading when the tannoy went. Looking over Freeman had picked up the receiver

"this is the captain. This is directed at the person who Stole the paracetamol from the supply cupboard. You have FIVE minutes to return it directly to me. I shall be expecting you on the bridge"

Everyone looked puzzled and confused. Kate looked up at from her folder. What he doing. No one responds to that. That's not how she would have handled it and she is sure Mike would have done it differently. He would have made a announcement but he would have done it with more sensitivity and tact. This however was brutal and harsh

"sir I doubt that anyone will respond to that kind of public shaming" her mind was taken back a few weeks when spider pinched a French Flag from the consulate on Samaru, despite being given the chance to come forward anonymously he still didn't.

"so your crew are cowards and thieves then"

"that Sir they are not" she was offended. The crew of Hammersley were a fine and capable crew. They were decorated especially with the work the did in uncovering the secrets held on Bright island and stopping a terrorist plot that would have killed thousands if not millions of people.

The crew were equally shocked. Yes they were suppose to respect the CO but that went both ways. The CO was suppose to respect and trust his or her crew

"well we shall just see. We shall jolly well see, I shall see for my self" he mumbled to himself waving one of his clubs around. Nearly taking ET's eyes out

RO managed to dodge Freeman and went over to where Kate stood. This was going to be a long 5 minuets

"was it just a single tablet or a packet"

"It was a packet" Kate hissed. For some one that was rather intelligent RO could come out with stupidity at times. "do you really think it would have brought it up for one little tablet" she thought.

Once the five minuets were up, and Kate was right no one had come forward.

"it would seem no one has come forward." Picking up the tannoy " unfortunately no one has returned the stolen items. As a result all crew not on watch muster on the forecastle.

He had all the junior sailors doing press-ups on the deck. this in its self proved tough but added the fact the Ship was going at some speed made the balance aspect slightly more tough for some of the crew.

"this is the navy, we don't accept Liars or cowards, this all stops when the person who stole the paracetamol comes forward" no body owned up, "right senior Sailors on the deck and join the junior sailors"

When nobody came forward "right officers..."

"sir?"

"yes you X down on the deck"

Kate was annoyed push-ups were not her strong point and this would only just show a weakness in front of the crew, she was just about to get down when charge stood up

"it was me I took them"

Kate was puzzled. It wasn't like the charge to do something like this and then the way freeman let him off, not pressing charges.

She managed to catch up with charge

"charge why did you take the drugs"

"I didn't" he swallowed

Kate opened her mouth to speak

"the CO cant have his X doing push ups in front of the crew"

"you did that for me" she smiled "but his whole way of dealing with things is wrong"

"he does have a point though some one on the ship is a theif"

"and we still don't know who, you know his whole way of dealing with things is just not right"

"maybe not but he is the captain. The captain is the ship if you question him then you question everything"

Kate thought, charge did have a point. To question your CO was to question the whole institution. But something was telling her that something wasn't right.

 **okay so I hope you enjoy. sorry that it is long winded but hey think how I feel LOL I have been watching this episode on loop. anyway I think I will do 2 more chapters on this and try and finish it.**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	7. Chapter 7

The day just got more fractious. Coast watch found the suspect vassal several miles ahead and heading towards international waters. After being given the co-ordinates by RO Nav managed to plot a course on the computer. She imputed the details on to the system and gave the order

"Port 10 steer 240"

"how fast can we go?" freeman looked at charge

"as fast as she will let us. 27 knots"

"alright. He looked pleased. "Nav I want you to sail through there" he pointed to a area on the chart l

Looking closer and on closer inspection the area hadn't been surveyed in recent years. The alarm started beeping a warning alerting her to the issue

"umm sir We cant. Those waters haven't been surveyed properly" she was nervous she didn't want sink the ship

"well that's why we have a navigator. If we wanted a driver then we would just have taxi drivers, now go through there"

Kate who had been listing from a far could see Nav's point. Going through unchartered waters may seem quicker and a shorter distance but going through at speed would be dangerous. " Sir think what Nav is saying going through there could coast us more time than it saves"

Freeman was getting annoyed. How Mike Flynn coped with this incompetent crew who questioned orders was beyond him. Or maybe it was just him they questioned. "why does every order have to be questioned. I want us after that boat now go through there"

Nikki stood her ground she didn't want be the one who sunk a multi million dollar war ship. "sir I insist in recording my formal protest in the ships log"  
Kate stepped forward "I do too Sir" this was weird why would he want to sail through a area that had no recent data on the charts knowing it could damage the ship.

"Fine, fine just do it quickly then steer the boat how I tell you"

Kate followed Nav

"X if we go through there at 27 knots" she whispered

"I know just do your best, you are a excellent navigator" Kate squeezed her friends shoulder before standing forward to confront the captain once again " Sir we will follow procedure and have additional look outs on the deck and a best man at the helm" Kate was shocked. He was insistent of going that way come hell or high water. Or in there case low water and coral reefs

"X you can hang over the front of the boat with your head in the water for all I care so long as Hammersley gets moving"

Everyone was on edge. Nav was sat at the radar and sonar monitoring the depth of the water. She was chewing her nails eyes glued to the sonar. Watching every change in depth. ET sat behind her monitoring the area with the EOD as a additional look out.

Bomber and Spider were on the forecastle looking out.

"so what do you think is wrong with the CO" he turned to look at Her

"Spider! Shut it and keep your eyes ahead"

"come on Bomb no one in there right mind would go through her. Lieutenant commander Flynn wouldn't"

"SPIDER!" bomber warned "pay attention otherwise we will all be swimming"

Meanwhile Kate and Buffer stood on the port side deck

"you alright X" he asked seeing the tension in her face

"fine just cant wait for this to be over" she felt the ship change course

There was a slight improvement in the sonar but that could only tell so much.

"rocks straight ahead" spider relayed through the radio

Grabbing their binoculars both Kate and Buffer looked where spider had said the rocks were.

On the bridge the sonar started warning of the closeness of the rocks and shallow depth between the sea bed and the stern of the ship.

"starboard 30"

"starboard 30" swain relayed

The alarms didn't stop and the ship seamed to be slow turn

"stop Stop STOP" Freeman called

"Full astern both engines"

"full astern both engines" Charge pulled the Engines bringing the ship to a complete stop.

"no Nav I thought I told you to go straight ahead"

"there was a obstacle right in front of us sir" she cried if she hadn't turned the ship then they would have a whole in them from stem to stern and have gone down faster that you could say titanic. But Freeman didn't seem to care.

"SIR I need to speak to you In PRIVATE sir" Kate called. She was dammed if she was going to let him treat the crew like this. Nav had practically saved the ship and their lives. If she hadn't have moved the ship then they would all be bobbing about on a life raft.

"what and leave the ship in the hands of these incompetents" he scoffed "you have to be joking"

Nav looked shocked she was not incompetent nor was anyone else. The whole crew were shocked

"you okay" he whispered

"I will be. I just want to scream what was I suppose to do drive the ship straight on to the rocks. I am sure the taxpayer would just love that. I can see the headlines now. Navigational officer of HMAS Hammersley drives ship up on to rocks. I wont be given a command and I think they may jut throw me out or confined me to a desk at NAVCOM. Not to mention all the woman driver jokes that you gave to the X last year"

ET smiled trying not to laugh. Nav was not known for her rebellious nature on duty but she did have a point. The way Freeman was acting he would deny all knowledge of telling them to go through the coral field and she would have gotten the blame for crashing

"I'll Pay to see that" he smiled. "but at least the X is on your side"

"yeah well it is still not enough really roll on shore leave"

Everyone tried to ignore the elephant in the room but it was hard not to. They were all on edge being in the coral field and Freemans outburst have made them all nervous. Nav kept her eyes on the radar

"radar contact" she called flatly

"well is that our fishing boat"

"I cant be sure sir. It is the right size and in the right area from the last coast watch report"

"right lets get after it" he smiled " lets put the days events behind us. This is your chance to prove that what you are capable of. A crew as decorated as Hammersley's who managed to stop a mass terrorist attack then a simple little drug boat should be no feet"

They managed to stay on the tail of the boat but just out of her radar so they wouldn't know what hit them until the last minute

 **sorry I know is mostly what happened in the episode but I am slightly loosing the will with this one and am struggling to think in-between the lines. I think I shall only write one more, the only reason some of them go on is because there is so much content in the show. anyway rant over please let me know what you think. I am off to hibernate and write the next chapter as we have Snow promised over all the UK.**

 **love**

 **duckmadgirl x**

 **ps the XO sign off from Kates texts in the last chapter was not her signing her name as such. just think text language and you will get it xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Kate was sat in the CO's chair. Once again she had taken command of Hammersley unexpectedly. It was a shocking display for them all to watch but also painful. Freeman had totally lost it. It had been horrible for all to watch. The Sea lion had completely ignored them including a warning fire from the typhoon. When they ignored that Freeman had ordered a disabling shot.

Kate was totally shocked at this. One they needed approval from Canberra and ministerial approval and two with all the intel they had a shot could blow the whole boat up with all the chemicals that were believed to be on there. She was trying to save spiders career by telling him not to do that. When Freeman called for her to be removed from the bridge she looked around. Would her crewmates actually drag her from the bridge when she was right. When all the crew stood by her she was relived then shocked at the ranting and raving that came from freeman clutching his head like he was trying to stop a explosion

This wasn't a raving lunatic display but that of some one who was clearly in pain and losing his mind. It did make her feel slightly bad having spent the whole time criticising Freeman when he was clearly not well. Freeman had left and went to his cabin, swain had followed him to make sure he was alright. It was him that had taken the paracetamol and hidden them. Swain had obviously spotted something wrong.

"RO can you get me NAVCOM on the line please I need to explain whats going on, and Swain has advised for a ambulance to meet us quay side for freeman"

"Ma'am"

RO quickly dialled up the Sat phone and patched it through to the CO's console

" lieutenant McGregor HMAS Hammersley"

" Kate what can I do for you" Commander Marshalls voice came down the line

"Sir we need to return home ASAP. I have had to relive Lieutenant commander Freeman of his command and take over. He is behaving rather odd

"nothing too serious is it Lieutenant" she could hear a mix of concern but also annoyance in his voice it wasn't going to be good if one patrol boat was confined to port

"We don't know Sir. It is serious but we don't know whats wrong. It isn't a physical illness. He has been having headaches. And not to speak down of him Sir But..." she was worried what ever she said she didn't want to speak ill of him he was after all higher ranking and also a fine captain once upon a time.

"but what Kate"

"well some of his orders have been a little iritic"

"what do you mean?" things must have been bad as it was highly unlike Kate to question orders

"Sir he ordered out boatswain's mate to fire a engine disabling shot from the typhoon at the drugs boat, he ordered Nav to steer the boat in to unchartered waters. Our Charge says his behaviour is a very odd and not like him , they have served together in the past Sir,

"right, this is difficult. Have you caught the suspects from the Sea Lion"

"boarding party approaching now sir"

"right Return to port as soon as possible and I shall inform fleet command of the situation"

"thank you Sir. Swain our medic believes it could be a brain tumour so a ambulance would be grateful to greet us"

"right fair winds Kate"

"Sir" she called as the line went dead

She replaced the receiver back and picked up the radio

"Brarvo-82 this is Charlie-82 whats the situation buffer"

"crew apprehended minimal resistance. Ma'am the Feds were right there is what seems to be equipment to manufacture amphetamines"

"set up a tow line and bring the suspects over put them in austere."

"Ma'am"

"Charlie 82 out"

She looked over to where Nav was sat. Still in shock from the events earlier

"you okay Nikki?"

"fine X"

"set us a course for home fast but safe we don't want that boat going up"

"X" Nav smiled looking at the charts

"how long Nav"

"22 hours X" she called after long at the charts

Freeman had confined himself in his cabin. Given the seriousness of what happened and with Swains theory as to what was actually wrong with him Kate had made Bomber or Swain checked on him at least every hour.

Kate was sat at the console. Looking at her watch she gave a yawn. It had been several hours and she was tired. Nav appeared for her watch carrying 2 mugs, one with coffee and one with tea for Kate

"X" she smiled handing her the mug

"Thanks Nik" sliding off the chair she headed down to her rack to try and get some sleep even if it would only be a few hours.

The sun rose bright and hot and it was a perfect Navy day. Bright blue skies and calm clear waters. Walking on to the bridge Kate checked the charts and last nights log.

"how long till we reach port Nav"

"3 hours"

" can you call NAVCOM and let them know and check on the ambulance"

"Ma'am" he dialled up "Leading Seaman Robert Dixon Hammersley..."

3 hours later they docked alongside the Quay in Cairns. Kate was stood with Nav watching as the 2 men off the trawler were escorted to the Feds and Freeman was greeted my Marshall. He had asked charge to pass something on to Kate.

"the god of obstacles" she smiled as charge handed her the statue that had occupied the desk. Watching him as he walked to the car. He looked up at Hammersley. His last ever command, his last ever time at sea. His last days in the Navy. He saluted. Kate looked before saluting back.

 **so I know I said that this would be the last one but I felt that it was going on a little. the next chapter will be the last I promise. (mike leaving hospital with Kate and then his return to Hammersley) please let me know what you think.**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	9. Chapter 9

Kate arrived at the hospital fresh from the ship. She had changed in to her whites as she had to have a small debrief at NAVCOM and explain her report especially the mutiny on board. No further action was going to be taken, Kate had done the right thing.

She walked in to Mikes room and found him packing stuff in to a backpack.

"what you doing out of bed?" she asked concerned

"have been discharged to recuperate at home" he smiled

Noticing that unlike the other day he was moving around with out the aid of his crutches.

"well I guess you wont be needing these" she smiled pulling out a stuffed parrot and a eye patch

Mike laughed "well I don't know about that , not sure I can carry off the pirate look"

"why not you have the bad leg, the crutch, you now have your eye patch and the parrot see perfect pirate"

"ah but I cant have any rum because of the painkillers I am on"

"bummer" she laughed.

"anything new on that mercenary" she asked noticing he was no longer in the room opposite

"he died the other day. And how come your back so early"

"yeah, umm I had to take command off Freeman he has a suspected brain tumour, he wanted Spider to disable the engine of the drugs boat using the typhoon

"A brain tumour. A terrible way to end a career" Mike felt a tug of pain no one wanted to be forced to leave and Freeman was one hell of a captain by all accounts.

"yeah and you know what most of the time he was actually right and I was wrong"

" but you made the right call in the end,"

She smiled "hear I'll take that" she held out her hand for mikes bag

"thanks" he smiled it made it easier to go down the stairs

"so how did the mercenary die?" she knew he was in a coma but mikes last text said he was awake and talking. Not to the Feds but talking none the less.

"that's the thing we don't know. They think he might have been poisoned. you know I told you he used my phone. I reckon it was to his people to get him out or may be some one didn't want him talking to the feds, straight after he made the call some one called back. They didn't say anything. The next thing I know Ray Walsman turns up. How did he even know I was even in the hospital. Some one with a lot of money is behind whats happening on Samaru and Walsman had been in the centre of it since we met him"

Kate stopped and looked at him. " then why offer you a job. You would be there in the middle of it all you would know everything."

"I think he just wanted me out of the way, and after whats just happened I cant trust him and I cant take that job now. Guess I am a navy man after all"

"so when will you be back" Kate smiled glad he was staying

"I don't know and it may not be on Hammersley I have a medical In 2 weeks so we shall see then"

The two weeks passed and Kate was waiting on the deck of Hammersley. They were all waiting for their new CO. She saw the car arrive and walked to the gangway. She smiled she saw the familiar figure of mike get out of the car.

"GANGWAY!" she called, calling the crew to attention. Watching as mike shook hands with Marshall and walked down the gangway. She saluted

He saluted back and walked towards the rest of the crew.

"great to have you back boss!" buffer shook his hand

"its good to be back

"good have you back Sir" Nav smiled

He smiled and looked over to where Kate was stood. She smiled back. She was glad to have him back on Hammersley. Everything was back to normal and everything was right again.

 **and Fin. I decided to cut it short and cut out Freemans breakdown as I think it is a little harsh so this is obviously the aftermath. I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **duckmadgirl**

 **PS sorry this is the right chapter. was a little too eager when copying it off word**


	10. Chapter 10 thoes two weeks

Hammersley had been given several weeks shore leave. It gave the crew a chance for some much needed R&R after the attack of their CO on Samaru and then the Breakdown of the new CO, it had taken its tole on everyone. They all needed a chance to recover. It was also because fleet command hadn't been able to find a replacement CO available to take command and that had the experience to handle Hammersley.

Mike had been discharged from hospital several days ago. He still had several outpatient appointments for dressing changes and physio. Kate had insisted on driving him, especially after she found him trying to walk the 7 miles from his house to the hospital.

"Kate I am fine I can get there myself"

"how! Your still sleeping on your sofa as you cant manage the stairs"

"fine"

They were sat in the hospital waiting room as usual the appointments were running late.

"I could have just called the swain and asked him to do this it aint rocket science to change a bloody bandage"

"ah but are they not taking the stiches out today and checking for infection?" Kate reasoned

" Mike Flynn" a nurse called

"finally. You don't have to wait Kate I can get back myself"

"I can wait" she smiled and pulled out a book from her bag

45 minutes later Mike appeared back in the waiting room.

"all sorted" Kate looked up and smiled

"yeah been discharged now and just have physio on Friday"

"that's good news. You will be back on Hammersley soon then"

"I don't know I still have to be declared medically fit to serve at sea"

They were entering their second week of shore leave and Kate was round at Mikes. He had promised to cook them both dinner as a way of saying thank you for the support she had giving him. Ferrying him to and from the hospital for appointments and physio.

"can I do anything to help" she asked

"take this to the table" he smiled handing her a basket with bread rolls in and 2 plates

"it smells amazing by the way" she placed the things on the table.

Mike walked over carrying the bowl. It was only a simple dish of mushroom pasta with chicken

"this is delicious" Kate smiled taking a forkful

"you sound surprised Kate"

" not really"

They were interrupted by Mikes phone. He looked at the caller ID "I have to take this"

He stepped away from the table. Returning 5 minuets later.

"everything okay?" Kate asked

"yeah fine"

Kate's phone also buzzed around 10 minuets after they had finished dinner

"Kate McGregor hello... Sir okay thank you"

"Kate?"

" we are going to have to take a rain check on tomorrow. Hammersley has been crash sailed. Apparently they have found a new CO so we are being sent out"

 **so I have written this after ALIMOO1971 (thanks for the idea) requested to know what happened in the two weeks between mike being discharged from hospital and returning to Hammersley so hear is a little insight in to what happened.**

 **enjoy x**


End file.
